wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
CPU
A CPU '''is a Mii who isn't controlled by the player. They are usually played against in 2-player sports, but they can also be found in the crowds of the sports as well. Wii Sports In Wii Sports, 60 pre-made CPU Miis can be your opponents: 30 males and 30 females. They appear as opponents in Tennis, Baseball, and Boxing. In this last sport, not all female Miis appear. In Bowling, they can appear if you don't have enough Miis in your Mii Plaza or Mii Parade, playing in the other lanes. Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, in addition to the 60 CPU Miis from Wii Sports, there are 40 new CPU Miis, 20 males, and 20 females, making a total of 100 CPU Miis that can be your opponents. You play against them in Swordplay, Table Tennis - Match, Basketball - Pickup Game, and Cycling. Again, they appear in Bowling, alongside your Miis, no matter if you have enough Miis in your Mii Plaza or Mii Parade. They also appear as spectators in various sports, such as Table Tennis and Basketball. Wii Sports Club In Wii Sports Club, 111 new CPU Miis replace the CPU Miis from Wii Sports Resort, sporting the full range of the Wii U's Mii Maker's updated feature set. Some of these Miis only appear as teammates in Baseball and don't play any other sport. *Beginner: Adrien, Alphonse, Anna, Bernardo, Bruce, Chris, David, Donna, Elena, Enrique, Gerald, Haruka, Hee-joon, Ivo, Ji-hoon, Kentaro, Mitsu, Pian-Pian, Pit, Rui, Xiaojian, Xue-Ren, Yunyun. *Standard: Bernd, Bowen, Carlo, Delilah, Dylan, Guillermo, Jin-ah, José, Joseph, Juliette, Kazuhiko, Maria, Mark, Millie, Pedro, Rui-Lin, Se-young, Sho, Shu-Hui, Victor, Xiuping, Yuriko. *Advanced: Alice, Anne, Cheng-Han, Cristina, Erick, Frank, Haixiang, Hiromi, Ilka, Irina, Jialan, João, Kaori, Laura, Marius, Masako, Massimo, Merrick, Mi-sun, Patricia, Ricardo, Xiao-Tong. *Expert: Akira, André, Claudia, Dunbar, Eduardo, Giulia, Hyun-woo, Jesús, Leonel, Léonie, Marie, Marit, Matt, Mizuho, Mónica, Paula, Pavel, Skip, Sophia, Steven, Xixi, Zi-Kai. *Master: 'Araceli, Barbara, Barry, Bo-Jia, Clara, Daisuke, Faustine, Jeff, Jianjun, Joana, John, Joost, Maximilian, Na-rae, Olga, Polly, Rie, Sara, Susie, William, Yuehua, Yuya. Trivia * CPUs from the Wii console appear to have been saved in the system's internal memory but are hidden from the user's system. This may suggest why they disappear from audiences and other graphics if the player has more than 20 made Miis. * Unlike the CPUs from the Wii U, the CPU Miis from the Wii do not appear in any other game (other than Nintendogs) outside of the Wii series. * In Baseball, CPU Miis will play on a human player's team if they don't have enough Miis in their Mii Plaza or Parade, but will still be controlled by the human player rather than the computer like how they usually are. * CPUs are also promotional Miis, appearing in other games, artwork, and promotional images. They likely are assets from a central resource within Nintendo and not created specifically for Wii Sports. ** They aren't used in the art for the 3DS game ''Tomodachi Life and subsequently, the mobile social app Miitomo. Those use their own set. ** The 3DS game Miitopia will auto-assign the townspeople's roles with the Sports Club Miis if Spotpass is turned off. ** Miis from Wii Sports Club are seen in some promos and advertisements for games where Miis can be used, such as Mario Kart 8 or Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. * CPU Miis are not impossible to recreate and can be made with good effort and a lot of time. However, the Wii U CPUs are harder to create than the Wii CPUs for obvious reasons. * Aside from being played against in Wii Party, CPU Miis can also appear as spectators, background characters, and game/minigame elements (For example, a Mii on the Bingo card or a Mii that cheers or boos for a player), although this largely depends on how many Miis the player has in their Mii Plaza. * If you don't have enough Miis in your Mii Plaza, the CPU Miis will become spectators in games like Cone Zone and Wind Runner in Wii Play Motion. They will also be able to help you in Spooky Search and Veggie Guardin'. * Nationalities have been given to the Wii U CPU Miis only. Not a single game where the Wii CPU Miis appear in (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, Wii Music, ETC.) show their actual nationality. Most nationalities are assumed by their names (Examples are: Takashi, Hiroshi, Midori, and Haru). All CPU Miis from Wii Party From left to right : * First line: Haru, Saburo, Miyu, Jessie, Nelly, Andy, James, Patrick, Abby, Tatsuaki * Second line: Julie, Chika, Tommy, Mia, Sarah, Alex, Shohei, Mike, Miguel, Gwen * Third line: Nick, Abe, Ashley, Megan, Chris, Helen, Hiroshi, Maria, Ai, Shouta * Fourth line: Siobhán, Tomoko, Luca, Ian, Sota, Barbara, Steve, Vincenzo, Yoshi, Anna * Fifth line: Ryan, Takashi, Marco, Hiromi, Cole, Emily, Michael, Naomi, Elisa, Oscar * Sixth line: Misaki, Holly, Fumiko, Ren, Kathrin, Ursula, Giovanna, Gabriele, Fritz, Daisuke * Seventh line: Rin, Jake, Greg, Keiko, David, Shinta, Rachel, Hayley, Midori, Sandra * Eighth line: Theo, Gabi, Silke, Rainer, Kentaro, Martin, Eduardo, Susana, Shinnosuke, Eva * Ninth line: Lucía, Matt, Akira, Pablo, Tyrone, Víctor, Eddy, Hiromasa, Sakura, Stéphanie * Tenth line: Pierre, George, Yoko, Marisa, Asami, Emma, Steph, Jackie, Takumi, Alisha Category:CPU